A Light At The End Of A Tunnel
by BrandonLeigh
Summary: A secret group fights the Umbrella Corp with some Supernatural help. See what happens when the RE2 Apocolypse characters meet them.


_Author's Notes: Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please bear with me. Amiko said I should give these a try because they are fun and it helps to sharpen my writing skills. It isn't my best work, more of a "putting a toe in the pool to test the water" kind of thing. Sorry, it's untitled as of yet, but we'll see what may come up. The Character Alice and the name Raccoon City are properties of Capcom and Universal Pictures (I believe that's who made the movie), they ARE NOT mine. However, the characters Skie, Vincent LaShawn and The Black Rose ARE my own. Their story will be posted on very soon. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, thank you. _

Chapter 1: Alice Meets Skie

The damphire Skie sat above a towering church above Raccoon City, watching the quiet city below. Her legs dangled over the ledge, swinging back and forth like a school child on a playground swing. A gust of wind blew in from the east, blowing her raven-dyed hair across her damn near pale white face. The wind felt great, refreshing; not too cold not too warm. She sighed.

"Dude…I'm hungry, could use a snack," she thought to herself.

A stronger gust of wind blew across her face again suddenly Skie stopped swinging her legs and scrunched her nose. Slowly she turned her head behind her and began to low-crawl to the other side of the church roof. A faint smile appeared across her plush lips.

"I smell sex and…can-dy, yeah," she sang to herself.

The wind brought about the scent of a human…female…young…delicious. The wind blew once again, and Skie coughed, pinching her nose while burying her head into her arm.

"ACK what the fuck is THAT smell?!" she blurted out

Skie struggled to pull herself up to the ledge and peer out over it

"Man alive, that reeks, dude!" She continued complaining as she grabbed her binoculars from her hip and looked down upon the city streets. She watched a tall, thin, muscular woman with shoulder length red hair, fight a group of five…

"Zombies…Figures…on my shift," Skie muttered. She got up on one knee watching the woman fight off the zombies. The binoculars fell on the woman's ass.

"Oh damn, girl! Nice ass!"

She then looked behind her at her own ass,

"Now see that's how we want to look, take notes."

As she whirled back around to the fight she noticed twenty zombies heading towards the woman.

"Aww shit girl, not even you can handle those odds. Time to even things up," she said as she stood up and walked off the ledge of the church.

As Skie free-fell from the church rooftop, she quickly but calmly took out her ear piece and placed it in her right ear. She pushed a button on her belt.

"Delta to Galaxy, I have found the first mark; up against twenty to one odds. Engaging aggressors, now, over," she said

"Galaxy copies Delta, you are clear to engage and eliminate any possible threat, over," a voice replied

"Copy all. Delta out," Skie replied as she landed behind the woman. She touched the ground with one hand and one knee and a shock of pain ran through her body.

"Grrrrrrrr…that's what I get for tryin' shit I see on _Underworld,_" she muttered painfully to herself.

The woman delivered a tremendous right cross to a zombie, tearing its head off. Then she whirled around pointing a .45 at a young teenage looking girl dressed in a red jump suit and a long black form fitting trench coat. The girl was about a size 13 or 14, definitely not your stereo-typical, comic book super heroine. The woman could see that the girl dyed her hair, thanks to red roots showing through on the crown of her raven hair. Her face was pale, but blemish free with ocean blue eyes beaming through.

Skie raised both of her hands.

"I'm not your enemy, but you might wanna get ready for that group that is 30 yards in front of you," Skie protested

The woman turned to see the group of twenty zombies ahead of her she then turned back to Skie.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself," the woman replied.

"Bitch! Do you see those dogs and those…things...with the tongues?!" Skie cried as she pulled out a high powered shotgun from behind her back. "I've been watching you, you're damn good," Skie continued as she tossed the shotgun to the woman. The woman caught the shotgun and holstered her .45.

"But even YOU can't handle all of them." She continued. "Now come on over to that store across the street we can make a stand there. Trust me I'll get you outta this…by the way…the name is Skie"

"Alright Skie, the name is Alice. Cover me," Alice replied.

"Copy, GO!" Skie cried as she stepped in front of Alice and pulled out a grenade and a smoke bomb from her belt, armed them both and threw them toward the rushing crowd of undead.

BOOM……BOOM! The grenades went off, taking out a couple of zombies and turning over a few cars in the street, making obstacles for the group.

Skie then took a standing leap over to the store. Alice watched as Skie seemingly floated at least twenty feet in the air and landed right in front of the glass door of the store. As Skie made her way inside, she noticed that Alice still had her mouth sitting open.

"Close your mouth babe, it's turning me on," Skie smiled sweetly, her fangs glistened in the light from the moon through the glass door.

Alice closed her mouth and looked away, and began to load her gun.

"So what are you? I mean you aren't human," Alice asked

"I ain't one of those zombies out there, I promise you that," Skie replied. "I am human though, well half, I'm a Damphire. A half human, half vampire," she continued.

"If I hadn't seen you just jump all the way from across the street, I might have told you, you were insane," Alice said solemnly.

"Oh I am insane," Skie replied with a straight face. Alice looked at Skie,

"Just kidding, geeez," Skie continued.

A couple of zombies burst through the glass door just then and were met with a blaze of bullets from both Alice and Skie. They ducked down behind the counter again.

"You've got a mouth on you don't you, little one," Alice said

"So I've been told…" Skie chuckled. "I know you're not human," she continued.

Alice looked at Skie.

"Well, not completely. Honey, I know a lot about you already, just get used to it," Skie went on.

"Who are you?" Alice asked sternly. Skie sighed heavily,

"I work for an underground group called The Black Rose, we are led by a vampire known as Vincent LaShawn, our mission is to keep the balance between Good and Evil on Earth. For now, that's all I can tell you in the short amount of time we have," Skie said finally.

The rest of the zombies finally made there way to the store and began busting through the rest of the glass. Alice and Skie took cover behind the store counter, blasting heads off of zombies left and right. After a few minutes, both women duck behind the counter to reload.

"This is fucking boring," Skie said as she put her gun back on her back. "I say we finish this now…" She continued. Alice nodded in agreement.

Both of the women jumped out from behind the counter, jump kicking two zombies in the chest. Alice grimaced as she took a punch to the ribs from one of the zombies. Skie saw the zombie and took it out with a spinning roundhouse kick, tearing off its head. Alice then rose just in time to see a zombie sneak up behind Skie, and she took her throwing knife out of her hip pocket and threw it at the zombie's head.

Chink!

The knife stuck right in the center of the zombie's forehead.

As they continued fighting of the horde of zombies, Skie received a transmission from her headquarters.

"Skie, we have reports that 3 marks are held up in the church just east of your position," the voice said. Skie again ducked behind the counter again.

"Copy that, sending the mark to their postion," Skie replied

"Galaxy copies, out," the voice replied

Skie turned to Alice,

"Hey 3 of your friends are held up in the church across the street. Those dogs and those…things…with…the tongues probably followed them in there, since they didn't show up here. I'll clear a path for you," Skie said.

"Alright," Alice replied.

Skie swung her arms out in front of her and a long knife appeared from each wristband. In a blurry haze, to Alice's eyes, Skie zipped around the room from zombie to zombie as screams could be heard coming from them. Skie stopped just outside the store's glass door, holding it open.

"Alright, it's clear," Skie called out.

Alice stood up from behind the counter to see all the zombies seemingly frozen in place. She jumped back, but then carefully walked through the crowd. As she passed by each one of the zombies, the torso slowly slid off the waist. Suddenly, every zombie fell apart limb from limb as if someone had pulled an invisible puppet string holding them together. Alice, starring at the pile of arms, legs and heads looking up at her, trotted quickly across to Skie.

"Look," Skie said as she nodded her head indicating the motorcycle that lay beside her.

"Thanks," Alice said

"You're welcome, sexy. Take care ok," Skie smiled

Alice hopped on the motorcycle, started it and took off across the street.

Skie then turned toward the pile of zombie parts. Her stomach growled,

"Gawwd, can't a bitch get a decent meal around here?!" She cried.


End file.
